


拂晓抵达

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 旧文存档。
Relationships: Chen "Haro" Wen-Lin/Jeon "Ray" Ji-won





	拂晓抵达

01

那一天，少年陷入了恋爱。

第一次看到全志愿的那一天，陈文林这么想。

他平时的思维倒不至于这么文艺——或者说不至于这么日系轻小说风。不过他中学的时候看过的轻小说和动画实在太多，虽然现在常年和一群糙汉子相处，满口粗鄙之语，这些纤细的东西已经忘了大半。但此前看过的作品里，每当年轻的主角们要开启恋爱的故事，又或是遇见了所谓命中注定的那个人的时候，总会出现些虽然措辞不同但意义类似的诸如“那一天，少年陷入了恋爱”“那一天，少年邂逅了命运”的话，这句式实在太常见太洗脑，以至于他一旦发现自己心跳得不正常，脑海里就立刻浮现出这两句话来。

不过，他很快又想，激动的时候，快乐的时候，愤怒的时候，悲伤的时候，心跳都是有可能加快的。自己心跳过速，也许就有其他原因。

或许全志愿曾经得罪过他，譬如在他数年前来EDG的时候曾经偷偷去往自己的家乡把自己揍了一顿，又或者是他与自己小学时班上的霸王长得过分相像，也许他长得太像自己小时候养了几天就因为吃了带露水的草而死去的兔子云云，总之，也许自己只是激动愤怒悲伤，甚至干脆是自己心脏有问题，总之，未必就是快乐。

但这想法很快就被胡显昭自以为偷偷摸摸其实大家都能听到的话给打消了，“陈文林，你是不是偷偷喝酒了，为什么脸这么红？”

眼看经理投过来的眼神也隐隐有些不带善意，陈文林终于叹了口气认命，狠狠锤了胡说八道的的胡显昭一拳，才说，“喝你个头，我就是高兴，你没见过高兴就脸红的么？”说罢，他也不再理会依然唠唠叨叨的胡显昭，只是上前一步，向全志愿伸出手去，“你好，我是EDG打野，Haro，陈文林。”

这一天，我邂逅了命运，陷入了恋爱。

他又紧张，又忐忑不安，又甜蜜地想。

02

陈文林并不总把恋爱称为命运。

他中学的时候虽然没有真的谈过恋爱，但毕竟也喜欢过几个人，喜欢的时候，总也是这样的脸红心跳，惶惶然不知所措，但那毕竟还是有不同。年轻时喜欢过的女同学们，多半都是日久生情，也无法确定现在未来相通，不比全志愿，一见钟情不说，就算未来不能从精神上在一起，至少现实上，肉体上，也总是（至少最近几年）一起效力EDG，梦想相通，荣辱与共。

况且从现实角度来说，中学时他和喜欢的女孩子说几句话都要遭老师冷眼，遭喜欢的女孩子及其小姐妹白眼，现在却是管理层耳提面命“全志愿刚来，你要有点风度，平时带他多熟悉一下情况，知道吗？”；对着全志愿一通乱开玩笑之后，虽然对方的表情十成十的一头雾水，但毕竟是愿意施舍一个笑容来表示对自己浪费的口水的犒劳。

如果这都不叫命运，还有什么叫命运？

至不济也是这几年的命运。陈文林对此深信不疑。

03

有上司背书，陈文林行事堪称肆无忌惮。

早几年联盟草创的时候，职业选手的职业两字尚且不太经得起推敲，各式章程都得摸着石头过河，虽然也要辛苦训练，但毕竟缺乏规程，自由度高很多。现在一切早已迈入正轨，每天的时间安排都有定数，一天大部分时间不是在打训练赛就是在训练，或者干脆就是比赛，陈文林虽然私下思考时常把命运两个字翻来覆去地想，但这种紧要时刻，毕竟还是现实的命运为重，事实上，打起游戏来，他自己除了赢也不会去想别的东西。

但再怎么忙，休息时间总是多多少少有一点的，陈文林简直把这休息时间用到了极致。

平时如果不是在训练，他就缠着全志愿说话开玩笑；要是碰巧两个人都起得早有几小时的空闲，他就拉着全志愿出门闲逛吃喝；碰上放假，或者队里有活动一起出去，或者他拉了全志愿去江边走走逛逛，总是有事情做。虽然全志愿除了游戏相关，中文能力几乎为零，但有万能的翻译软件在，又能手舞足蹈比划，怎么也不至于完全无法交流。

陈文林也并不担心被发现他另有图谋，扯大旗作虎皮蒙人是一回事，真以现实论，他也完全不虚。本来英雄联盟就是团队游戏，队员之间搞好关系加强配合是应有之意，虽然EDG上单祖传的大树，并不怎么需要打野，但教练组也说了，买全志愿就是为了改变风格，上野联动顺理成章。再者，他和全志愿的宿舍也在一间，出门吃饭叫上室友再正常不过，至于同为室友为何不单独叫李汭璨——虽然EDG都是一群直男，总也没有这么没眼色的人。

虽然有时陈文林也有点希望大家没眼色一点，或者最起码，希望全志愿没眼色一点。

但人事不能事事如愿，得了尚方宝剑已经是走了狗屎运，期待敌人见了尚方宝剑就立刻引颈受戮就未免异想天开。不管怎么说，虽然经理一直没说闲话，虽然全志愿总是一叫就出，但出去也就出去了，吃饭喝茶看电影，过程中虽然也是相处甚欢，全志愿虽然也是一直带着笑脸，可既没问过为什么老是叫我，也从没脸红心跳过，甚至于次数多了，陈文林自己也不大脸红心跳了。

只可惜陈文林动心经验虽然丰富，但论起恋爱经验来，并不亚于一个白痴，也判断不出来这种情况是好还是不好，唯有持之以恒。几个月下来，虽然两人关系未有什么肉眼可见的增长，但毕竟全志愿（在奇怪的方面的）中文水平是越来越好了。

呵。呵。呵。呵。

04

17年的失利之后，EDG在痛定思痛之余，也有变革体系的想法，买入全志愿就是一个尝试，虽然就目前而言，在正式赛场上全志愿还是拿坦克上单的多，团队里也总是功能型角色，但平时Rank或者训练赛，也并不是没有做过输出型的尝试，只是战绩并不稳定，所以不敢贸然在正式比赛里尝试。但无论如何，这总是改变的开始。

陈文林自己的打法风格就偏激进，对此自然是乐见其成，至于全志愿在比赛中表现不佳的情况，他虽然不能说就很满意，但比起官博下苦口婆心的痛骂，他的负面观感要淡很多。

倒也不完全是因为喜欢，只不过两个人朝夕相处，时不时双排，训练赛也总要一起上，比起只能看到赛场上被压刀而痛苦到窒息的粉丝，他总是见过全志愿在训练赛中的高光，况且作为职业选手，眼力不说比一般人好，总是能够总览全局，不至于对集锦念念不忘，两相结合下来，自然对全志愿评价更客观，知道对方实力不止于此。

虽然如此，要怎么提高赛场上的表现，实在是有些唯心。有能力发挥不出来是心态问题这一点几乎不用推理，但要怎么去克服心态问题却很难，“放平心态相信自己”的话人人都会说，有用几乎不可能，但是更好的调解的话，他也想不出来。古语说佛陀讲经，舌绽莲花，陈文林连狗尾巴草也绽不出来，好容易想出几句话，连自己也不能说服，更不用说去说给全志愿。之后又听说了全志愿的病，虽然似乎已经痊愈，可毕竟不能让人完全放心，他干脆连说话的想法都打消了。

不过，劝说虽然不能，什么也不做也不太符合陈文林的风格。虽然他一开始喜欢全志愿就不是因为他游戏打得好，自然也不会因为他游戏打得烂就不喜欢，但对喜欢的人自然是希望他境况好才是，全志愿现在空有实力无法发挥，怎么看也不是什么境况好的表现。只是对于要做什么，陈文林也很犯难。

言语上的劝说不能够；要说以身作则，全志愿其实比他更努力，他也算不上什么好榜样；要说做什么游戏上的指导，EDG重金买教练不就是为了这个吗，他方不方便越俎代庖且不说，就算他真好为人师到了这份上，打野上单并不相通，他总不能传授全志愿八字真言“上路苟着别叫打野”，要是全志愿脑筋搭错真的照做，EDG从上到下只怕都要把他脑袋打开花。

既然如此，陈文林想来想去，觉得自己只有一件事可以帮忙——帮助全志愿提高中文水平。

……不奇怪的方面的中文水平，当然。

05

既然在劝说人上不能口吐珠玑，教人学习自然也不能，胡显昭旁听了大概一分钟陈文林的汉语课之后就立刻嘲笑着远去，明凯则甚至根本没有来听。

虽然听众的反应令人沮丧，但话又说回来，如果学生听话努力，有好学之心，教人学汉语本来也用不着什么口才，不让人听到睡着就算成功。陈文林好悬没差到这份上，因此即便他说话干巴巴，全志愿依然学到了很多。

到了夏季赛快要结束的时候，全志愿简直是突飞猛进，虽然一般还是用ID叫人，但总是能对着名牌叫出所有人的名字来了。

叫出来的这一天，他们在外地打比赛，第二天上午的飞机，打完也不可能当晚就打训练赛，陈文林故技重施，叫了全志愿出去吃饭，美其名曰庆祝——至于为什么不找其他人一起庆祝，陈文林很想说，可惜没人问。

吃饱喝足已经是半夜，饭店离酒店不远，两个人干脆走路回去。这时全志愿的中文倒是真的有了长足的进步，虽然说得太高深还是有些艰难，但陈文林平时就很说人话，两个人一来一回地进行着“你吃了吗？”“我们不是一起吃的吗？”“我是问你吃饱没？”“很饱”这样的对话，是一点阻碍也没有。

虽然完全是弱智对话，但陈文林还是很开心，一边开心，又一边夸奖，“你中文进步飞快诶。”

全志愿转了转眼睛，想不出别的话来，只好露出一个笑容道，“谢谢。”

“不用谢。”陈文林摇头，又问，“说起来，你知道你的名字用中文怎么念吗？”

全志愿没有回答，只是忽然停下脚步，看着他说，“我想改个名字。”

“……”对方表情严肃，也看不出来是故作严肃开玩笑还是真严肃，陈文林也不好就笑，只能纳闷道，“好啊，你想改什么？”

“我以后想叫陈文林。”全志愿的面色还是淡淡的，看不出表情来。

陈文林忍不住疑惑起来，先是莫名，忽然又觉得好笑，一时间似乎想要狂吼几句，到底还是冷静下来，叹了口气说，“这是我的名字啊，你不知道吗？”

“我知道的。”全志愿忽然握住他的手，脸上浮现出了一个极淡的笑容来，“我喜欢你。”

06

这一天，陈文林被暗恋对象告白了。

07

陈文林莫名其妙又顺理成章地恋爱了。

虽然在那天全志愿说了“我喜欢你”之后，陈文林怎么想也没想通自己被喜欢的点。他和全志愿的相处时间还不到一年，相处质量更是由于语言不通几乎不值一提，即使他自己是颇乐在其中，但实在是很难想象全志愿会因此就喜欢他，不过，全志愿都已经开口了，他实在是没有摇头的道理。就算事后证明全志愿是在开玩笑，他也不过是被嘲笑丢个脸而已，但是如果不是，那他就算是如愿以偿，实在是一本万利的买卖。

幸亏并不是开玩笑。

虽然还是想不出自己被喜欢的理由，也许全志愿就是和谁待在一起久了就会喜欢谁，也许全志愿就是喜欢有人跟他开玩笑吃饭逛江边，也许全志愿是和他同出一个路数的一见钟情……不过，有什么要紧？全志愿都说了“我喜欢你”了，两情相悦，管他为什么喜欢。

他心安理得地享受恋爱了。

08

确实是享受。

他简直想不到谈恋爱能这样美好。全志愿对他简直是百依百顺，甚至于还浪漫贴心到超出陈文林贫瘠的想象。

天气转凉，他收到全志愿送的新外套；两个人出去吃饭突然下雨，全志愿二话不说用手蒙着头跑出去买了伞来接他；训练完一起回宿舍，全志愿再自然不过地帮他拿书包；恋爱一个月，前台告诉他有送给他的匿名的玫瑰，他红着脸抱回训练室，全志愿跟着其他人一起起哄，又在和大家一起凑过去看玫瑰花的时候悄悄地碰一碰他的手；他早上起来，全志愿早已经醒来走了，床头被人悄悄放了一盒糖；偶尔有什么活动一个人参加另一个人留守基地，等忙完能摸到手机的时候就能收到全志愿发来“我好想你”的消息；世界赛在韩国，全志愿带着他去吃小巷子里的店，又对店员说“我带我偶像来吃饭哦”……实在太多太多，几乎就要数不过来。

不过，在这当中，也许还有一个最重要又最不重要的——在这之后，全志愿开始叫他陈文林。

他还是不知道为什么全志愿要说那句想改名的话，尝试着问了一次也没有得到回答，但自此之后，每次听到全志愿说出自己的名字，他都有种奇妙的背德的愉悦感——事实上也是背德了。

在一起以后，他们自然是要比之前更亲密，但全志愿的各种温柔的浪漫的贴心的动作都隐藏在暗处，未必有人发现。能被发现的是他们一同外出的频次增加，如果之前陈文林邀请全志愿出去玩是群体：双人六四开的话，在一起之后就几乎成了九一开，但他们两关系好是大家都知道的事情，而且，全志愿中文没好到那份上姑且不论，陈文林平时开玩笑是荤素不忌乱没节操的惯了的，就算更进一步，也还是没人怀疑他们有一腿。

大部分的时间里，陈文林对此乐见其成，小半的时候，他又有种叛逆期时做了什么不交作业往同学本子上乱画之类的事情之后巴不得所有人都知道自己做了坏事的炫耀感。不过，话说回来，他和全志愿现在也不算坏事。

有一次他们在走廊上并排走，陈文林偷偷去牵全志愿的手，后者抓住握一握，又很快松开了。陈文林想要再去握住，却被全志愿拦住了，低声说，“会被人看到的。”

陈文林被这句话憋了回去，可又咬牙继续伸手，又被全志愿轻轻地挡了回去，笑道，“没事的，你不想，我知道的。”

你怎么知道？陈文林想要这么问，可停了停还是收回了手。

全志愿说得对，他确实不想。

这个人竟然温柔体贴到这份上，陈文林又觉得自己幸运过头仿佛被神眷顾，又希望神眷顾自己再久一些。

09

也许确实是被神眷顾，是他，也是全志愿。

虽然夏季赛的成绩差到不可思议，以至于反向创造队史，但他们毕竟还是通过了冒泡赛，来到了世界赛的舞台。他自己的表现自不用提，全志愿在赛场上的表现也愈加亮眼，那些训练赛中展现过的高光，那些为陈文林所看见过所珍视过的瞬间，终于能够淋漓尽致地展现在赛场上，被世界所看到了。

这会是恋爱的影响吗，打过比赛，陈文林转头去看全志愿，只见对方也看过来，眼神亮地可怕，又笑嘻嘻地叫自己的名字，“陈文林，陈文林。”

他却在这声音里迷失，想到之前教练组想过的、被其他人所嘲笑的“七分上野”的说法，有一段时间他觉得这大概是假的，可现在他又觉得这是真的。非但是真的，说不定还更好。

我们会是最好的上野搭档，他想。

今年要同时创造反向队史和队史，他又想。

10

然而失败还是到来。

虽然任何选手在打任何比赛之前都该同时想到输赢两种结局，虽然选手必须要有一定的自我调节能力，虽然他们并不是没有过面对失败的经历，也不是没有从失败中奋起努力的能力，但并不是说，有了准备，有过经验，失败就会变成一个很容易接受的事情。

任何失败都能在赛后复盘找到很多理由，BP不合理，出装有问题，走位不细腻，某一个时刻的上头，争夺地图资源的判断失误，走还是留想法不统一，技能没中，沟通不顺畅，诸此种种，不一而足。说起来，大部分都是简单的容易被改正的细节，甚至有时候，只差一点点就赢了的情况也有，但是这些又有什么意义呢？

固然教练组到个人都可以说吸取教训下次再来，固然投资人或者俱乐部能够不在意一次两次的失败，固然惨痛地失败之后人总会得到成长，但时间不会再来了，机遇不会再来了，那一刻的自己，也不会再来了。

陈文林的性格大部分时候都和他的打法一样，勇往直前，不屈不挠。六连败之后，他又在冒泡赛打出了很好的成绩，以至于常常会觉得，输并没有什么，不能影响他，屡败屡战应当很简单，或者至少对他很简单。

但这次的失败依然击溃他，回到休息室之后，他甚至不敢，不想去看其他人的脸。也会在低头的瞬间想起，他自然是从六连败中重新振作，越挫越勇，也的确是有过亮眼发挥，但两个月前，终止连败的人，终究不是他。

过去他曾经看过有不怎么懂比赛的人对比赛的分析，说得头头是道，可依据却多半不是实力对比，而是概率。很多事情用概率来说都好像很温柔，就算和对手有实力差距，就算正好状态不好，但是失败一次两次有可能，难道次次都失败吗？可现实里，人确实可能次次都失败。而更可能的情况是，失败几次之后，或者不愿意再试，或者失去试的机会。

“如果我上场会更好吗？”是常见的想法，但更悲伤的想法是“难道我不上场会更好吗？”

“没有我会更好吗？”他悄悄地问全志愿。

“不会，永远不会。”全志愿说。

11

这天十二点过后，他和全志愿从酒店出来，走了十分钟，才终于找到一个公园坐下，只是坐了几分钟，却都是安安静静，什么也没说。

是他问全志愿要不要出来走走，可好容易坐下来，周围没有其他人，能够两个人能够谈谈心，他又不知道该说什么。失败固然是两个人一起面对的事情，但是他又能说什么呢？如果说他伤心的话，难道全志愿会不伤心吗？他之前已经太激动太不克制地对全志愿抱怨了——虽然是心里话可还是抱怨——难道现在是要出来抱怨更多吗？太自私了。可如果不自私，两个人抱头痛哭，又有什么意义呢？

他愈发觉得自己可笑了。

他不说话，全志愿反而先开口了，说的却是和比赛毫无关系的事情，“你还记不记得，我有一次跟你说，我想改名叫陈文林？”

“记得啊。”

“那个是真的，我从一开始，一直到现在，都很想成为你。”全志愿转过头，朝他露出一个微笑来。

“我……”陈文林想要说什么，又不知道该怎么说，全志愿拍拍他的手，摇摇头，示意他不要开口，又继续道，“我之前的经历你应该也知道，最早在EDG的时候姑且不提，在北美的时候，我是Impact的替补，这个名字在中国是没什么名气，但是在北美，他是很有名有很多粉丝的。每一次我上场的时候，都会听到叫他ID的声音。在那边，教练组虽然也会偶尔让我上场，但不管我打得好或者不好，得到的鼓励也总有些敷衍。他们可能觉得我不错，但是肯定没有Impact强，这是肯定的。有时候我也觉得很挫败，很伤自尊，但更难受的事情是，我在场上的表现，也只是证明了他们的判断而已。”

“我最后决定我没有办法这样下去，我想过要转AD，但最后还是来了EDG，陈文林，我太没用了，我只想离开那个环境。”全志愿的眼神很亮，“但是我没有想到，来EDG之后，我看到了你。你是一个更出名的选手的替补，但你依然打得很好，打出了自己的风格，得到了教练的承认，也得到了成绩，反而是我，即使是没有替补位，即使是拼命地想要打好，却也总是打得一团糟，即使在训练赛中能取得不错的成绩，但赛场上依然无法表现出来。但是你打得那么好，你总是那么强，我……”

“原来你喜欢我是因为这个。”陈文林打断他，又自嘲地一笑，“世界上努力又幸运的人何限，我不配。”

“他们不是陈文林，我只想成为陈文林。”全志愿坚持道，“你在想，刚才输的局换明凯会不会更好，是不是？”

“你猜到啦，是又怎么样？”

“那就是你没有明白，我为什么要羡慕你。”全志愿像是虔诚地握住了他的手，沉静道，“我们曾经同处一样的境地，但是我逃走了，你却一直坚持，非但如此，你坚持到成为了明凯的接班人，而我在离开的时候还是Impact的替补。重新开始对我很难，坚持下来很多原因是你。当替补又转正的人何限，一直坚持自己的道路的强者不多，他们不是你，我喜欢的只有你。”

陈文林终于哽住了，他的眼前一片模糊，有时是几个小时前的失败，有时又是17年他刚准备去EDG。

他永远会仰望明凯，永远会记得那些上场时听到有人叫“clearlove”的岁月，永远会记得偶尔看到的“还不快把厂长抬上来”的留言，也永远会记得明凯最终止住连败之后自己的喜悦和怅然交杂的心情，但这一切毕竟都过去了。从17年刚开始试训到现在，他从默默无闻到证明了自己，从被辱骂到送EDG进了世界赛，从刚上场的战战兢兢到现在的终于成为了老手，从临危受命的替补，终于成为了团队寄予厚望的明凯的继任者，这一切他都走过了，都经历过了。而这经历，竟然也鼓舞了另一个人，鼓舞了他喜欢的人，都这样了，他究竟还有什么好自我怀疑？

“我刚才想错了，对不对？”他说，“应该是这样，‘如果是我的话，以后会做到更好吧？’”

“会的。”全志愿握紧他的手，又重复道，“会的。”

这还是黑夜，但太阳总会升起来的。

他们已经错过了今天，总不能再错过明天。

12

跨年的时候，队内也放假。他们偷偷地买了酒，装在书包里，去某个有敲钟祈福活动的知名寺庙等着跨年。

广场上熙熙攘攘，他们找了个偏僻无人的地方，偷偷喝酒，等着新年的到来。

刚过去的德玛西亚杯他们没能取得最终的冠军，但全志愿和陈文林的状态并不坏，教练虽然来的时间不长，但重新磨合改变之后的打法依然取得了一定的成果，即使没能在德杯上完全表现，可毕竟训练赛成绩尚可，陈文林也不可避免地对来年充满信心。

“一会你要许愿吗？”他有些醉醺醺地问全志愿。

“许愿什么啊？”

“明年取得好成绩啊。”

“这个不是当然的吗？”全志愿笑嘻嘻的，“我想许愿一些稀奇难得的。”

“哇，你这么有信心啊，小心我录下来发网上，你会被骂很惨，怕不怕？怕就叫爸爸。”

“怕什么啊？”全志愿用手肘撞他一下，“你Carry我啊，我怕什么？”

这几天的训练赛里陈文林倒真的是手热，不过要他自吹自擂毕竟还是脸皮不够厚，摇摇头，正准备扯开话题，忽然又想起一件事来，“你还记得你之前世界赛给我说的话吗？”

“啊，怎么了？”

陈文林一边回想，一边又想到恋爱之后的细节，虽然他们相处自然是甜甜蜜蜜，礼物情话一概不缺，但挑挑刺总归是人之天性，他还是忍不住道，“你喜欢我就是因为我打游戏打得好啊，也太随便了吧，要是我有一天很烂怎么办？”

全志愿莫名其妙地看着他，说，“你怎么会打得烂，我不相信你会打得烂的，难道你自己不相信自己吗？而且，再怎么样也比我强嘛。”

陈文林也忍不住笑了，有心想要宽慰一下全志愿说他表现不错，又觉得现在一本正经说这个未免有些煞风景，只好简短道，“也是啦，我怎么可能没有自信心，不过你也要有自信啦，我们是最强上野，2019所向无敌！”

“对！”全志愿也喝得有点多，笑笑道，“最强上野春季赛所向无敌！”

陈文林不说话了，在这个无人注目的角落里，在这个无人经过的角落里，他悄悄地握住了全志愿的手，又将头靠在了他的肩膀上，然后一起等着钟声的响起。

时为18年12月31日，钟声响后便是19年元旦，还有不到半个月的时间，19年春季赛就要开始了。

—FIN—


End file.
